Because of Love
by LeeJunra1001
Summary: "Hyung…sebelum aku hilang karena penyakit ini,aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbagi dalam suatu ikatan kekasih,dan kau tahu hyung? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat kau telah menjadi dokter pribadiku,maukah kau…menjadi kekasihku?" KYUMIN FF/2SHOOT/BOYS LOVE/TYPOS/DLDR. FOR PROJECT JOYDAY 137
1. Chapter 1

Langkah dokter muda itu,Lee Sungmin terhenti didepan pintu putih bernomor 131. Dokter muda itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil merapihkan jas dokternya yang sedikit berantakan. Entah mengapa,setiap Ia ingin memasuki ruangan itu jantung nya selalu terpacu cepat padahal ini hanya ruang rawat inap pasien yang biasa—tidak biasa banget juga sih,soalnya ini ruang rawat inap yang sangat intensif dan steril untuk pasien pengidap penyakit berat.

Sungmin melirik sebuah nampan pada genggamannya,mata rubahnya tengah mengecek isi pada nampan itu. _"Bubur,cek. Air putih,cek. Obat,cek." _

Dokter muda itu mengatur nafas lagi dan lagi,menstabilkan degupan jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Perlahan,tangan kirinya terjulur untuk menekan kenop pintu. Perlahan-lahan pintu putih itu terbuka. Dokter muda itu tersenyum manis melihat sosok _namja _yang sedang terbaring rileks di ranjang pasiennya.

"Selamat pagi,Kyuhyun-_ah_."

.

.

.

**BECAUSE OF LOVE (Chapter 1)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION!**

**RATE : **T  
**MAIN CAST : **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin  
**GENRE : **Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort.  
**CREDIT/OUR AUTHOR : **Lee Junra or Cho Minhyun

**WARN! : **BoysLove(BL),**OOC,AU,TYPO(s),bad EYD**,not interesting sorry!  
**DISCLAIMER : 1.) **KyuMin milik saya **2.)** Kalau tidak setuju,baca lagi nomor satu #plak

**A/N : **re-publish juga dari blog saya^^jadi sama persis kkk

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

_Namja _yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu perlahan membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup,senyum lembut tercetak di bibir jokernya yang memucat seperti warna kulitnya.

"Selamat pagi,Sungmin-_hyung_."

Sungmin menaruh nampan bawaanya di meja nakas dekat ranjang. _Namja _cantik itu lalu membuka lebar gorden putih yang sedikit menutupi jendela,cahaya matahari pagi mulai menerangi ruangan. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya yang tak tahan menahan silau.

"Matahari pagi sangat bagus untuk kesehatan,Kyu. Biasakanlah," ujar Sungmin,dokter muda itu lalu meraih mangkuk putih diatas nampan lalu mulai mengaduk isinya yang berisi bubur tawar. "Sekarang,waktunya sarapan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah,mata _onyx_nya melirik isi mangkuk,"Bubur tawar lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk,lalu mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun sesendok bubur tawar,"Sekarang buka mulutmu,Kyuhyun-_ah_.Aaa~"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi,Kyuhyun patuh membuka mulutnya,lalu mengunyah bubur tawar yang sudah disuapi Sungmin,"Uhh,tidak enak," gumamnya masih mengunyah.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis,tangan halusnya mengacak-ngacak gemas rambut ikal Kyuhyun,pasiennya satu ini sangat-sangat manja.

"Ah? Kyu.." Sungmin terkejut,ditangannya kini tersangkut beberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun yang rontok. Mata rubahnya manatap Kyuhyun bersalah,"Maafkan aku,Kyu. Sudah merontokkan rambutmu.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum memaklumi,mata _onyx_nya memandang teduh dokter muda dihadapannya,"Tak apa,_Hyung. _Sudah biasa.." tangan pucatnya pun terulur menyentuh bantal dan mengangkatnya,dibaliknya terdapat banyak helaian rambut yang sudah rontok.

"K-kyu.." Sungmin berucap gugup,tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pucat Kyuhyun,"Apa efeknya sudah terasa,Kyu? Sakitkah?" tanyanya cemas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk,"Eum,akhir-akhir ini aku suka mual-mual,kadang pening yang sangat berat setiap malam dan mudah lelah." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang menyatakan aku-baik-baik-saja saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang semakin cemas.

Tapi Sungmin tidak terlalu yakin dengan senyum Kyuhyun,lihat saja kondisi tubuh _namja _tinggi itu yang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja,semakin lama semakin kurus,rambutnya pun perlahan mulai menipis karena rontok,dan nafsu makannya mulai menurun,tapi itulah efek samping dari kemoterapi.

Baru saja Sungmin ingin berbicara,Kyuhyun memotong dahulu,"Jangan khawatir,_hyung_. Percaya padaku aku bisa menghadapi ini semua. _Hyung _hanya perlu melaksanakan tugas wajib sebagai dokter spesialis kanker,dan jangan terlalu mecemaskanku,buat aku sembuh."

Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi,mata _caramel_nya terpaku menatap mata _onyx_ dihadapannya. "Aku tidak bisa,Kyu…." ucapnya lirih,"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terlalu mencemaskan pasienku yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun." ucapnya lagi jujur,entah mengapa rasa cemas untuk Kyuhyun dan untuk pasiennya yang lain itu sangat berbeda,dan lebih dominan rasa itu terpaku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum,direngkuhnya tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya,"_Jeongmal Gomawo,_Sungmin _uisanim,_" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"Aish,Kyuhyunnie. Jangan panggil aku seformal itu."

.

.

.

"Disini saja,_Hyung_."

Sungmin menghentikan dorongan kursi roda tangannya terjulur menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun lembut,"_View _yang bagus,Kyu. Pohon maple,dan daunnya masih hijau,warna yang bagus untuk dipandang mata."

"Berhenti berucap tentang tips sehat,_hyung_." Kyuhyun memutar kursi rodanya,kini dirinya berhadapan dengan sang dokter _namja _muda yang berparas cantik. Sungmin yang merasa dibentak hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu,"Aku ingin bercerita."

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu didepan Kyuhyun,Ia kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya,"Ingin bercerita apa,Cho Kyuhyun-_shii_?"

"Aish,jangan memanggilku seformal itu!" kini Kyuhyun yang protes,mengundang gelak tawa dari Sungmin.

"Iya iya maaf," Sungmin mengalah daripada sifat tak mau mengalah Kyuhyun keluar lagi,"Jaa~ sekarang mau bercerita apa hm?"

"Sebelum bercerita aku ingin bertanya dahulu," Kyuhyun menyenderkan dirinya rileks disandaran kursi sofa,lalu memainkan tali infusnya,"_Hyung_,kenapa kau rela merawatku? Kau'kan seorang dokter,yang harus membagi perhatiannya dengan pasien lain. Lagipula.. untuk merawatku,mengapa _hyung _tidak menyuruh seorang perawat? Pasien yang lain saja menggunakan perawat."

Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis,_namja _manis itu perlahan membuka jas dokternya sekarang Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja bewarna _pink pastel_,_"_Entah mengapa,aku tertarik untuk merawatmu,Kyu. Lagipula pihak keluarga Cho mempercayaiku dan memintaku untuk merawatmu. Soal pasien lain,tenanglah Kyu aku ini seorang dokter _professiona_l dan jenius."

"Huh,kepedean," ejek Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Sungmin hanya melengos sebal dan menatap kyuhyun malas.

"Aish,cepatlah bercerita. Kau malah terus mengejekku kalau begitu," Sungmin mulai bete kalau Ia terus diledek dan dikerjai Kyuhyun.

"Iya iya,dokter cantik."

"Aku _namja_,Kyu!"

"Ya,tampan. Tapi lebih tampan aku," ucap Kyuhyun lagi sangat pede. Ia berdiam sebentar,lalu mulai berbicara, "Apa _hyung _pernah berpacaran?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung,dan dengan cepat pemuda manis itu mengangguk,"Tentu saja pernah. Siapa sih yang tidak mau memacari dokter muda dan berbakat sepertiku?"

"Cih,pamer," cibir Kyuhyun dan langsung dihadiahi cubitan sayang Sungmin,"Auuw~ _Appo_. Lalu _hyung,_bagaimana rasanya berpacaran?"

"Lho?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali,ditatapnya wajah pucat Kyuhyun heran,"Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Memangnya kau belum per—"

"Ya. Aku memang belum pernah berpacaran," potong Kyuhyun,_namja _tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin,Sungmin yang mendengarnya hampir tertawa,"Ja-jangan menertawaiku!"

Sungmin tak menyangka,pemuda yang mendekati sempurna seperti Kyuhyun belum pernah berpacaran? Pemuda yang mempunyai wajah _stoic _nan tampan dan rupawan,putra seorang pemilik yayasan pendidikan besar,mempunyai suara indah,dan berprestasi. Sungmin akui,bahwa Ia 'sedikit' tertarik dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi,mungkin saja Kyuhyun—"Apa kau takut dengan _yeoja_?"

"Yak,bukan begitu!" Kyuhyun langsung mengelak pertanyaan konyol Sungmin,"Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan _yeoja_,kalau aku begitu aku pasti takut dengan Ibu dan _noona_ku. Lagipula dulu aku terang-terangan menyatakan cinta kepada _yeoja-yeoja _yang aku suka,tapi sayangnya mereka tolak karena alasannya aku.."

Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya,membuat Sungmin penasaran,"Alasannya apa,Kyu?"

"Alasannya,karena aku lemah dan penyakitan."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat,ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. Sungmin reflek bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun,mencoba menenangkan perasaan pemuda tampan itu.

"Mereka bilang aku itu lemah dan penyakitan. Aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka,bahkan mereka bilang jika aku berpacaran dengan mereka,mereka akan repot karena penyakitku. Cih,aku benci keadaan ku selama ini."

"Hey,jangan begitu!" Sungmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun," Maafkan _hyung _yang memaksamu membuka pengalaman cintamu yang kelam," ucap Sungmin penuh sesal.

"_Gwenchanna. _Masa lalu,lupakan saja," Kyuhyun tersenyum kembali,tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi berisi Sungmin,"Jaa~ sekarang _hyung _ceritakan,bagaimana rasanya pacaran."

Sungmin ikut tersenyum,lalu mendudukkan dirinya kembali di kursi taman,"Rasanya pacaran itu… ada manis dan pahitnya. Manisnya,kita saling mengerti,mempercayai,dan berbagi perasaan cinta kita. Namun pahitnya.. kalau perpecahan mulai terjadi dan rasa mengerti,kepercayaan,dan berbagi perlahan mulai hilang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya. Senyumnya melebar terkadang Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang kadang ceria dan kadang sedih saat menceritakan pengalaman cinta dokter muda tersebut,seperti aktor musikal dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Sungmin menghentikan ceritanya,pemuda manis itu melihat langit yang mulai gelap lalu melirik layar _handphone_nya.

**05:15 PM  
Thursday,13 July.**

"Sekarang waktunya kembali ke kamar," Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan mendekati kursi roda Kyuhyun kembali menuntunnya.

"Tunggu dulu _hyung_!"

"Apalagi,Kyu?" Sungmin berkacak pinggang,kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai nakal,"Cepatlah,sebentar lagi angin malam akan menerpa,kau harus segera masuk ke kamar."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang semakin menggemaskan saat kesal,"Hanya sebentar kok,"lalu tangannya terjulur menggapai tangan Sungmin,lalu menaruhnya di bagian dada sebelah kirinya,"Kau merasakan ini_,hyung_?"

Sungmin jadi salah tingkah,Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun,"Ennh.. ya detakan jantung yang terpacu cepat.. ya terpacu cepat.."

"_Pabbo…_" Kyuhyun terkekeh kembali,tatapannya seketika melembut menatap Sungmin,"Jantungku selalu begini saat berada di dekatmu _hyung_," Kyuhyun kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut,"_Hyung…_ sebelum aku hilang karena penyakit ini,aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berbagi dalam suatu ikatan kekasih,dan kau tahu _hyung_? Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat kau telah menjadi dokter pribadiku,maukah kau… menjadi kekasihku?"

.

.

.

_Joy_

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yahoooo~ ini dia FF Project untuk JOYDAYnya ^^v

Tadinya FF ini mau dibuat one shoot tapi kayaknya terlalu panjang,jadi dibuat dua chapter. Nah,untuk chapter satu saya upload saat ramadhan hari pertama,untuk chapter dua tunggu hari H (13 Juli—JOYDAY)

Judulnya sama cerita maaf ya kalau gak nyambung T^T sedapetnya aja nih,dan judulnya terinspirasi dari lagu duetnya KyuMin yang berjudul sama.

Marhaban ya Ramadhan,readerdeuulll~!  
Selamat berpuasa,untuk readerdeul yang muslim dan seluruh umat muslim di dunia ini.  
Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika saya punya kesalahan kepada kalian ^^

Jangan lupa Review nya ya ^_^

**_DON'T BASHING CHARACTER!_**

**LOVE & PEACE. KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**23 August.**

"Kyunnie-ah,dimana kau?" seru Sungmin lantang,wajahnya tampak panik,mata rubahnya melirik sekitar sangat gelisah,"Jangan bandel lagi. Kau dimana,Kyu?"

Tiba-tiba,sebuah tepukan halus mendarat terkejut,lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku disini,Min"

"Aish _jinjja,_kau kemana saja sih?" Sungmin menghela nafas berat,Kyuhyun hanya senyam-senyum lugu.

"Aku hanya keliling taman sa—"

"Kau ini baru saja sembuh,Kyu. Kalau penyakitmu tiba-tiba kambuh bagaimana? Apalagi ini musim panas agustus yang sangat terik!" semprot Sungmin langsung memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun _speechless _melihat Sungmin yang lagi-lagi mulai cerewet mencemaskannya,"A-aku hanya memetik ini untukmu,"

Sungmin melirik apa yang digenggam Kyuhyun,sebuah bunga lili yang sangat cantik,"U-untukku?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?" Kyuhyun terkekeh,lalu menyelipkan lili cantik tersebut di telinga kanan Sungmin,"Kau itu cantik,polos,dan mengagumkan seperti bunga lili. Kau adalah liliku,Lee Sungmin."

.

.

.

**BECAUSE OF LOVE (Chapter 2)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION!**

**HAPPY JOYDAY~ \(^O^)/**

**RATE** :T  
**MAIN CAST** :Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin  
**GENRE** :Romance,Angst,Hurt/Comfort.  
**CREDIT/OUR AUTHOR** :Lee Junra or Cho Minhyun

**WARN!** :BoysLove(BL),OOC,AU,TYPO(s),bad EYD,not interesting sorry!  
**DISCLAIMER** : **1.)**KyuMin milik saya **2.)** Kalau tidak setuju,baca lagi nomor satu #plak

**A/N** :re-publish juga dari blog saya^^jadi sama persis kkk

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

"Kyu,aku ingin manisan apel itu~"

"Kyunnie-ah,aku mau _ice cream_ yang diputar-putar _ahjussi _itu,huwaaa uniknya!"

"Lihat-lihat,anak kecil yang mengenakan bandana kelinci itu menggemaskan sekali ya?"

Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat kekanakkan,Ia tahu kalau kekasihnya sudah begini sifat wibawa sebagai dokter menghilang dan digantikan dengan sifat menggemaskan seperti bocah kecil,dan tanpa disadari,dokter muda itu sering menampilkan ekspresi _aegyo_nya ketika memelas.

"Min…bisakah kita istirahat?"

"Ah!" kejut Sungmin,buru-buru _namja _manis itu menuntun Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi kayu terdekat,"_Mian..Mianhae_. Kau kelelahan ya,Kyu?" ucapnya penuh sesal.

"Hh~sedikit kok," Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Sungmin memberikan sebotol air mineral kepadanya,dengan cepat Kyuhyun menerima lalu menenggaknya telak.

"_Mianhae_ _ne_,Kyu. Aku terlalu senang malam ini,tapi aku malah membuatmu lelah," ucap Sungmin lagi lalu duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchannayo,_Min. Ini'kan kencan pertama kita dan kita wajib bersenang-senang tak kenal lelah,tapi sialnya kondisiku tidak kuat,hh~ maafkan aku juga," balas Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kkk~tidak apa-apa kok," Sungmin membetulkan kupluk putih Kyuhyun yang sedikit miring,dokter muda itu mengintip sedikit kedalam kupluk Kyuhyun,"Rambutmu mulai tumbuh,Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega,"Syukurlah…rambut indahku kembali kkk," candanya disambut tawa renyah dari Sungmin.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terpaku menatap sebuah band instrumental yang sedang tampil di mini panggung dihadapannya. Senyumnya terkembang seketika,Ia mempunyai sebuah ide yang sangat menarik.

"Tunggu disini,Min"

"Eh?" Sungmin menatap heran Kyuhyun yang mendekati mini panggung dihadapannya,keningnya berkerut,memikirkan apa yang akan pemuda tampan itu lakukan.

Kyuhyun tengah membisikkan sesuatu kepada salah satu personil band instrumental itu,si personil mengangguk-ngangguk lalu memberitahu ke semua anggota bandnya dengan bisikan lagi. Sungmin makin penasaran saat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati _microphone. _

Kyuhyun melakukan testing pada _microphone_nya,membuat perhatian pengunjung tersita padanya,"Ah.. saya akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang selama ini berarti dalam hidup saya,menyelamatkan saya dari penyakit ganas kanker otak,memberi saya keajaiban,dan membuat saya tahu apa artinya cinta yang tulus," Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang tampak _shock_,dan senyumnya terkembang lembut,"Untuk kekasihku… Lee Sungmin."

Wajah manis Sungmin tiba-tiba memerah malu,saat lampu panggung menyorotinya membuat seluruh pengunjung kini memperhatikannya. Dirinya dan Kyuhyun menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Dan.. music mulai dimainkan.

"_**Hyung"**_

"_**Hm?"**_

_**Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang menikmati sebuah lagu yang mengalun lewat iPod milik dokter muda tersebut,"Itu lagu apa,hyung?"**_

_**Sungmin tersenyum manis, "Claude – Hero,"gumamnya.**_

"_**Sepertinya kau menyukai lagu itu,hyung"**_

_**Sungmin mengangguk mantap,"Ne,Kyunnie. Aku sangat menyukainya"**_

Sungmin ingin menangis terharu saat Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya,sangat sempurna dan tulus dalam penyampaiannya. Ingin sekali Sungmin berlari keatas panggung,menghambur memeluk kekasihnya itu. Selama ini,Ia baru merasakan indah dan bahagianya menjalin hubungan kasih.

"..I could be your hero  
You will never have to be afraid  
If I was a hero, your hero  
Baby we can fly away…"

"..I could be your rock tougher than the steel  
See right through your heart  
Know just how you feel  
'cause I'm powerless without you.."

.

.

.

"Sungai Han saat malam hari memang indah"

"Apalagi kalau kita keluar dari mobil dan berjalan-jalan disana tanpa jaket tebal"

"Yak,Cho! Aku tak mau penyakitmu kambuh," Sungmin mencubit pelan pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap-ngusap pinggangnya yang sedikit nyeri akibat 'serangan' kecil dari kekasihnya,"Aduuh.. tapi'kan aku sudah sembuh total,Min. Masa tetap tidak boleh?"

"Pokoknya tetap tidak boleh!" kecam Sungmin,lalu pemuda manis itu menyeruput susu hangatnya cepat,terlihat sangat lucu dimata Kyuhyun.

"Dasar kelinci gendut"

"Yak,bilang apa kau?" semprot Sungmin galak,membuat Kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan.

"Ah.. tunggu," Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin,wajahnya kini sangat dekat dengan wajah Sungmin hanya beberapa senti saja.

Sungmin merinding seketika saat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang lembut menerpa wajahnya,"K-kyu?"

"Ada susu disini," Kyuhyun mencolek sisa susu yang membasahi sudut bibir Sungmin,"Selesai,"ucapnya lagi namun mata _obsidian_nya bergerak menatap lurus terpaku anic _caramel _milik Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam sesaat,memandangi keindahan dari masing-masing pasangannya,dan tanpa mereka sadari,perlahan-lahan wajah mereka semakin mendekat,Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan Sungmin perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. _They Kissed_.

.

.

.

"_Welcome home,noona!"_

Kyuhyun terkekeh setelah mendapat pelukan hangat dari _noona_nya,Ahra yang baru saja pulang dari Jerman karena dinas bekerja disana.

Ahra mengusap kasar air matanya,terharu melihat adik laki-lakinya yang sudah dinyatakan sembuh total dari penyakit kanker ganas yang menyerang adik kesayangannya tersebut. Manik _obisidian_nya menatap dalam manik dihadapannya yang sama dengan miliknya,"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada tuhan memberi keajaiban untukmu,_captain_."

"Aku juga sangat berterimakasih padamu,_noona_," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut,tangan pucatnya menghapus pelan air mata kakaknya yang kembali menetes,"Dan..berterimakasih juga dengan Sungmin-_hyung_ yang bekerja keras untuk mengobatiku dan merawatku."

"Ah iya,soal si _bunny _itu," Ahra melepas pelukannya pada Kyuhyun,wanita cantik itu tiba-tiba tersenyum misterius yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung bergidik ngeri,"Kau berpacaran dengannya ya?"

"E-eh.. mhh.. Ya-aish tidak kok tidak-tidak.."

"Hm?" Ahra mendekatkan wajahnya,menatap lekat-lekat wajah adik lelakinya yang terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah,"Wajahmu memerah'tuh," Ia langsung terkekeh,melihat semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi pucat Kyuhyun.

"Yak aish,_noona_," Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat,bibirnya mengerucut lucu membuat Ahra sedikit tertawa,"Ya.. aku berpacaran dengannya,tidak normal ya?"

"Tuh'kan,tebakanku benar," Ahra menjauhkan wajahnya,Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang masih memerah walau dari jauh seperti ini,"Soal normal dan tidak normal tidak masalah,Kyu. Asal kau bahagia menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan,apa kau bahagia bersama _bunny _itu,Kyu?"

"Aku sangat bahagia,_noona_," Kyuhyun tersenyum teduh yang membuat Ahra mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum,"Sungmin memberiku banyak warna dalam hidupku,dan dia mengajariku apa artinya cinta yang tulus."

"Cinta itu indah bukan?" Ahra mengusap-ngusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun yang tertutup rambut-rambut tipis yang mulai tumbuh,"Akhirnya… _my captain _mempunyai pacar. Adikku sudah besar!"

"_Noona~"_

.

.

.

"Hannie,ayo minum obatnya,"

"Tapi,ini sangat pahit,_hyung_."

Sungmin tersenyum maklum,dokter muda itu kembali membujuk bocah kecil bernama Yoo Joo Han,pasiennya yang lain,sama-sama penderita kanker otak,"Kau mau sembuh'kan?"

Joo Han mengangguk mantap,"Tentu saja,_hyung_. Aku tidak mau _eomma_ku menangis terus karena aku."

"Nah,kalau kau tidak mau melihat _eomma_mu menangis lagi. Kau harus minum obat agar cepat sembuh."

"_Shireo! _Itu sangat pahit sama seperti sayur,weeek~" Joo Han masih menolak.

Melihat Joo Han yang tidak menyukai sayur,Ia jadi teringat dengan seseorang,senyum Sungmin terkembang lembut.

"Hayoo~ Hannie,kau mau sembuh sepertiku'kan?"

"Tentu saja ma—Kyuhyun-_hyung_!" Joo Han berseru antusias,bocah kecil itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Sungmin tersenyum lega saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Nah,aku sembuh karena obat itu'lho. Kalau kau mau sembuh kau harus minum obat itu," Kyuhyun ikut membujuk Joo Han,"Kasihan juga dokter cantik itu terus menunggu Hannie untuk meminum obatnya," godanya kepada Sungmin,membuat Joo Han sedikit tertawa.

"Aku _namja_,Kyu!"

"Tapi benar Kyu-_hyung_. Sungmin_-hyung _memang sangat cantik!" kini Joo Han ikut menggoda dokternya,bocah kecil itu kembali tertawa bersama Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin kini memerah seperti tomat rebus dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Sekarang ayo minum obatnya,nanti dokter cantik itu berubah jadi nenek sihir yang jahat. Hannie mau dirawat sama nenek sihir jahat?"

"Ck! Dasar _Evil!_"

.

.

.

"Ahra _noona _mengetahui kalau kita pacaran?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk,pemuda tampan itu menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal,"Err.. Ya. Tebakannya selalu benar."

"_Aigoo…_" Sungmin menutupi wajahnya yang memerah kembali.

"Tapi _noona _merestuinya'kok," Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya rileks pada batang pohon maple,mata _obsidian_nya melirik _namja _manis disampingnya.

"_Jinjja?" _Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya,"Tapi hubungan kita.."

Kyuhyun meraih tangan kiri Sungmin,digenggamnya lembut tangan halus itu,"Kau membuatku bahagia,Min." dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manis milik Sungmin.

"Kyu?"

"Jadilah pengantinku"

.

.

.

"Kepalaku ggaahh!"

"Ya Tuhan,Kyuhyun!"

"Ah… Appohh Appo.. Ini sakit sekali!"

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"

.

.

.

Sungmin melotot tak percaya,tubuhnya melemas seketika dan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai dingin ruang prakteknya. Tubuhnya bergetar membekap mulutnya,mencoba meredamkan isakannya. _Namja _itu menangis keras.

Kanker yang di derita Kyuhyun tumbuh kembali,kini lebih cepat dan bertambah besar penyebarannya.  
Sel ganas itu,kini tak hanya menggerogoti otaknya saja,namun mulai menyerang jantung dan organ lainnya.  
Kyuhyun pun segera dibawa ke Jerman,selama satu tahun untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis yang terbaik disana.

**Takdir selalu berbeda,dari apa yang kita harapkan. **

.

.

.

_Bunga Lili,yang cantik,polos,dan mengagumkan…_

_Lagu kesukaanku yang kau nyanyikan…_

_Dua puluh tiga Agustus,kencan dan ciuman pertama kita…_

_Cincin emas putih yang kau sematkan di jari manis ini…_

_Dan… satu juli disaat kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan aku menerimanya…_

.

.

Langkah Sungmin terasa berat saat memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga Cho yang ramai dikunjungi pelayat. Tangannya terkepal kuat membuat tangkai bunga lili putih digenggamannya sedikit patah. _Namja _manis itu menahan tangisannya yang akan pecah.

Mata rubah cantiknya menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Cho beserta Ahra yang sedang memberi penghormatan terakhir.

"Lee _uisangnim.."_

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sopan,memberi hormat kepada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho,"Saya turut berduka cita," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"_Bunny.."_

Sungmin menoleh kearah sumber suara,Ahra menyembutnya dengan senyum,tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa wanita cantik itu sedang menahan rasa sedihnya karena kehilangan seorang adik kesayangannya. Ia langsung memeluk Ahra,menyampaikan rasa sedihnya kepada wanita cantik itu.

"Menangislah.."

Dan tangisan Sungmin langsung pecah,bahu pemuda itu bergetar hebat. Ahra menenangkan pemuda manis yang berada dipelukannya,Ia pun juga ikut menangis.

"_M-mianhae.. mianhae noona_.. aku tidak bisa membuat Kyuhyun sehat kembali,maafkan aku tak bisa menghilangkan penyakit ganas itu dari tubuh Kyuhyun,maafkan aku.."

"Sudahlah.." Ahra melepaskan pelukannya,mata _obsidian_nya menatap lembut manik _caramel _Sungmin,"Kau sudah membuatnya bahagia,Ia sangat berterimakasih padamu. Sekarang biarkanlah Kyunnie tenang disana. Beri penghormatan terakhir padanya,Min."

Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar,pemuda manis itu melangkah mendekati peti kemas yang berada disana. Air matanya kembali mengalir deras saat melihat sebuah foto dalam pigura hitam yang terpajang didekat peti tersebut.

.

.

"_**Kalau terus begini,rasanya aku ingin mati saja,hyung"**_

"_**Hush,kau ini bilang apasih?" **_

"_**Habisnya kanker ini sangat menyiksaku,sakit sekali."**_

_**Rasanya Sungmin ingin memukul Kyuhyun dan menangis keras saat mendengar perkataan itu.**_

"_**Tapi.. aku ingin merasakan kebahagian khusus,sebelum aku berakhir," Kyuhyun tersenyum teduh,pemuda tampan itu langsung menarik dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.**_

"_**Aku sangat mencintaimu.."**_

.

.

.

_Joy_

.

.

.

**END**

Haaadddeeeehhhhhhh Ancuurr TT_TT

Gak janji ini happy ending :"""" aaah seriusan mau ganti alur temanya tapi ide selalu mentok-mentok kesitu,aku gak bisa mikir ide yang happy ending,mana puasa rasa laper menggangu pasokan ide/? Jeongmal mianhae tidak memuaskan readerdeul T^T aku juga sibuk banget buat persiapan mos malah waktu persiapan aku terpotong gara gara mikirin happy ending nih FF tapi gadapet-dapet,maaf maaf :"" Dan maaf juga kalau FFnya ngawur laper sih laper/?

Ada yang tau lagu Claude – Hero? Kkk~ itu lagu yang diremake SJ ke versi jepang buat album jepang pertama mereka "Hero" :D liriknya menyentuh banget dan saya masukkan ke sini ^^

Ah iya thanks review kemarin ne :D  
Ada yang tanya Kyu sakit apa? Disini sudah dijawab  
Terimakasih sudah sempat membaca dan mereview T_T

**HAPPY JOYDAY 137 ~ \(^o^)/  
**Semoga KyuMin makin langgeng dan moment-momentnya makin banyak dan makin cihuuy xD  
Cepet nikah juga dan punya banyak anak/?

_**DON'T BASHING ESP. THE CHARACTER!**_

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN!**


End file.
